Una chica llamada Sakura
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Sakura Haruno tiene una meta, y para conseguirla no le importa renunciar a amigos, amores y vida social. Pero cuando Sasuke y Naruto descubren su secreto, tendrá que debatirse entre la amistad que ellos le ofrecen y su pasión por la velocidad.
1. Una chica llamada Sakura

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LOS DE BLEACH A TITE KUBO.**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

Aunque no es un crossover en sí, al ser esta historia algo así como un spin off de otra que estoy escribiendo, aparecerán algunos personajes de Bleach.

* * *

 **UNA CHICA LLAMADA SAKURA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.- Una chica llamada Sakura.**

Esa tarde un Lexus LFA en color amarillo se detuvo en el cruce pues el semáforo se tornó rojo. Dos chicos muy atractivos iban a bordo. El piloto era un chico alto, de piel clara y cabello y ojos oscuros. El copiloto era un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y unas extrañas marcas en la cara.

Estaban en el carril de en medio y al costado izquierdo se podía apreciar el boulevard de la ciudad de Konoha, el mar brillaba por los reflejos del sol.

De pronto una moto Yamaha YZF R1 en color azul se estacionó en el carril derecho. El piloto llevaba una chamarra de cuero negra y un casco en el tono de la motocicleta.

Volteó a verlos pero su rostro no se distinguía.

―Bonita moto. ―dijo el chico rubio por la ventana que tenía los cristales abajo.

El motociclista asintió.

―Y es muy rápida. ―mencionó. Su voz salió un poco distorsionada por el casco.

―No más que mi carro. ―expresó el muchacho que iba conduciendo. Como siempre su orgullo salía a relucir.

―Sasuke, no. ―pidió el chico rubio volteando a verlo.

―No seas miedoso Naruto. ―dijo Sasuke. ―¿Te parece una carrera hasta llegar a la desviación? ―le preguntó al motociclista. Las luces rojas parpadearon y cambió al amarillo.

El motociclista asintió y regresó su vista al frente.

Naruto se acomodó en su asiento y se encomendó al creador. No tenía miedo a la velocidad, sino a lo bruto que podía ser Sasuke a veces.

Ambos pilotos se concentraron en el camino y en el semáforo. Los motores sonaron potentes y cuando la luz cambió a verde los neumáticos chirriaron.

Arrancaron al mismo tiempo, sin embargo el coche obtuvo una pequeña ventaja.

Sasuke sonrió victorioso mirando por el retrovisor, no obstante la sonrisa se borró cuando la motocicleta aceleró y los pasó de largo con una muy buena ventaja.

Y el humor del chico empeoró al ver al motociclista hacerle una señal de despedida con una mano antes de que doblara en la desviación hacia la derecha.

―¡Demonios! ―se quejó Sasuke frenando su coche pues de nuevo topó con semáforo.

―Teme, si hubiera manejado yo habríamos ganado. ―se jactó el rubio a su lado.

―¡Cállate Idiota! ―ordenó de mal humor.

Ese tipo lo había humillado, pero tenía tan buena retentiva que podía describir con puntos y comas la motocicleta y recitar el número de placas. Ya encontraría a ese tipo para una revancha y hacerle pagar la humillación.

El semáforo cambió de color y Sasuke avanzó.

―¿Hoy tienes practica? ―preguntó Sasuke mejorando su humor. Era sábado y quería saber si Naruto tenía planes.

―Sí. ―mencionó deprimido. ―Aunque faltan casi dos meses para el inicio de temporada Iruka está muy exigente conmigo.

―Es lógico, no confía en tus pobres habilidades. ―atacó con burla.

―¡Sasuke! ―reprochó el rubio.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Un hombre alto, de traje gris y cabello negro hacia atrás, esperaba junto a la fuente del jardín delantero de aquella residencia. Junto a él estaba un hombre de cabello gris que usaba un cubre bocas y vestía jeans y camisa de manga larga azul.

―Ya ha tardado. ―mencionó el hombre de traje. ―quizá no fue buena idea que condujera una moto tan veloz. ―Estaba preocupado por la motocicleta, si algo le pesaba la empresa se la cobraría a él.

El hombre a su costado se carcajeó por lo irónico del asunto.

La reja negra de metal se abrió y el motociclista entró, con el vehículo azul en perfectas condiciones.

Se estacionó frente a los hombres.

―Y bien, ¿Qué decidiste? ―preguntó el hombre de cabello gris.

El piloto se quitó el casco permitiendo que los demás apreciaran su extravagante cabello rosa y sus expresivos ojos verdes.

―¡Me encantó Kakashi! ―mencionó emocionada bajándose de la moto. ―Es potente y ligera, además acelera bien.

―Ya escuchó a Sakura. ―le dijo al hombre de traje. ―nos la quedamos. ―sonrió y el otro también. Había cerrado un buen trato. ―acompáñeme para firmar los documentos. ―pidió Kakashi y guio a su acompañante al interior de la residencia Haruno.

Sakura se quedó contemplando su nueva adquisición. La acarició con delicadeza, era tan hermosa.

Recordó a los chicos que se encontró en el boulevard. Ellos también eran muy apuestos, pero lo mejor es que les había ganado. No evitó lanzar un chillido de emoción.

Habría querido ver su rostro al enterarse de que era una mujer y no un hombre contra quien compitieron, y sobre todo que les ganó.

―Sakura. ―la voz de su padre detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

―Hola papi. ―dijo con dulzura y con el tono que siempre usaba para contentarlo, pues Kizashi Haruno lucía sumamente enojado. ―¿Cómo está el mejor papá del mundo? ―preguntó sonriente.

―Jovencita, tus trucos no funcionarán esta vez. ―le dijo con seriedad y entonces ella se paró derecha y llevó las manos a su espalda. Miró hacia el suelo esperando el regaño. ―Es la tercera vez que cambias de motocicleta en lo que va del año. ―le dijo. Ella intentó replicar pero con un sonido de su boca la calló. ―Pero eso no es lo grave, puedo cumplirte tus caprichos, pero sólo te pido algo a cambio. ¿Y qué es?

―Qué me esfuerce en mis estudios. ―murmuró sin despegar la vista del suelo y haciendo un círculo en el piso con la punta de un pie.

―Y la maestra particular me ha dicho que no asistes a sus clases y cuando lo haces no pones atención. ―la regañó. ―Sakura, mírame. ―ordenó y ella lo hizo. ―Cuando me dijiste que no asistirías a la escuela y que preferías estudiar en casa para que no interfiriera con "tu gran pasión" ―dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos. ―tu mamá no estaba de acuerdo, pero acepté porque creí en ti. Pero me has decepcionado.

―Lo siento papá. ―mencionó sinceramente. ―es sólo que necesito practicar más, quiero ser mejor para un día alcanzarlo. ―dijo angustiada.

Quería que un día él la volteara a ver con la admiración que ella le tenía, quería ser digna algún día de estar a su lado, codo con codo.

―Hija, no me gusta esa obsesión que tienes por ese chico. ―mencionó Kizashi preocupado, ―no es sano. ―le puso las manos sobre los hombros. ―No quiero que sufras.

―No te preocupes papá. ―le sonrió ella. ―no es obsesión, sólo es admiración. Quiero llegar a ser como él, y que la gente me reconozca. Y te prometo que dedicaré más tiempo a mis estudios.

Sabía que no lo haría pero quería tranquilizar a su papá.

El hombre de cabello rosa la soltó y la vio con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para Sakura.

―Claro que lo harás hija. ―mencionó. ―tu mamá ya te inscribió en el sistema escolarizado. Empiezas el lunes. ―informó.

―¡Qué! ―exclamó horrorizada. Uniformes, tener que levantarse temprano, estar rodeada de gente hipócrita. ¡No!, no lo soportaría. ―No papá, no quiero ir. Además Kakashi no lo permitirá.

―Lo siento Sakura, pero esa es nuestra condición para que sigas haciendo lo que te gusta, de lo contrario retiraremos el permiso. Recuerda que sólo tienes diecisiete años. ―declaró. ―Y Kakashi lo sabe y lo aprobó. Practicarás con él por las tardes y los fines de semana después de que termines tus tareas.

―Está bien, no me queda de otra. ―murmuró resignada. A pesar de que su papá la consentía mucho, también le ponía límites.

―Y para que no te sientas tan sola, tu madre te inscribió en la escuela de uno de los hijos de sus amigas. Y habló con ella para que él te ayude los primeros días a adaptarte.

―¡Genial! ―ironizó.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El lunes por la mañana Naruto y Sasuke estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela, recargados en el auto amarillo de Sasuke.

―Oye, ¿y tú castigo cuando termina? ―preguntó el de cabello negro. Apenas llevaba una semana y ya se había hartado de fungir como chofer del rubio.

―En dos semanas. ―mencionó abatido. ―Mi mamá es cruel, mira que dejar sin auto a una estrella deportiva como yo. ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Para empezar no eres ninguna estrella deportiva. ―señaló el de cabello negro. ―Ni siquiera estás en la fórmula 1, y para terminar ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer fiesta el mismo día del velorio de tu pariente? ―preguntó recordando lo bochornoso que fue ver llegar aquel ataúd y la gente vestida de negro.

―Pues nadie me dijo que el velorio sería en mi casa. ―hizo un puchero. ―además a ese tío nunca lo vi en mi vida. Ni sabía que existía. ―se defendió. ―¡Y no menosprecies la GP2* ni a mí!―le gritó. ―ahí se forman muy buenos pilotos, y pronto me verás en la categoría reina. ―prometió. ―Seré el mejor piloto del mundo.

―Hmp. ―bufó Sasuke. Estando seguro de que su amigo lo conseguiría, porque era muy tenaz.

Nunca lo había dicho ni pensaba hacerlo, pero estaba orgulloso de él.

Diez minutos pasaron, tiempo en que varios compañeros de escuela caminaron frente a ellos saludándolos. Eran muy populares los dos, por su aspecto fisco Sasuke, y Naruto por ser piloto de carreras.

―¿Seguro que esa chica vendrá? ―preguntó Sasuke despegándose del carro. No le gustaba esperar.

―Sí, mamá me aseguró que llegaría. ―dijo. ―Y a cambio de que no me aumentara el castigo le prometí que la ayudaría a integrarse.

A Sasuke eso no le pareció un trato justo, pero su amigo era medio tonto a veces y se dejaba engañar por su mamá.

―Es ella. ―habló Naruto emocionado. ―tiene cabello rosa.

Sasuke miró hacia la dirección que veía su amigo.

Una chica de piel clara y no muy alta caminaba hacia ellos, tenía el cabello rosa hasta los hombros, sujeto con un pasador rojo de un lado. Usaba lentes de sol cuadrados y el característico uniforme, falda café, blusa blanca con chaleco beige, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros. Llevaba una mochila rosa en la espalda.

Naruto la saludó alzando su mano al aire y agitándola efusivamente, y como si eso no fuera suficiente empezó a gritar su nombre.

Ella cambió el rumbo hacia ellos, pero se detuvo un par de metros antes de llegar. Se quitó sus lentes permitiéndoles ver sus ojos jade.

Y Sasuke conocía muy bien esa mirada. Brillante, impresionada, como si hubiera visto algo realmente maravilloso.

La mayoría de las chicas se la dedicaban cada vez que lo veían. Pensó con fastidio que tendría que aguantar una acosadora más, y lo peor que la tendría muy cerca por culpa de Naruto.

La chica empezó a caminar hacia ellos, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

Sasuke se preparó mentalmente para sus halagos o lo que fuera, pero sorpresivamente para él y Naruto, que había esperado lo mismo, la chica los pasó de largo.

―¡Es hermosa! ―escucharon a sus espaldas.

Ambos giraron y vieron a la chica junto a una motocicleta de color verde.

―¡Es una Kawasaki ninja 300! ―les dijo emocionada, viéndolos por un momento antes de regresar su vista a la moto. ―cómo no pensé en ella antes. ―se reprochó.

¡Era oficial! Esa chica era extraña, había pasado de dos chicos guapos para posar su mirada en una moto.

―Sakura -chan ¿sabes de motos? ―preguntó Naruto intrigado. Conocía su nombre gracias a su mamá.

Ella lo volteó a ver un poco molesta por la confianza de ese chico para llamarla así cuando ni se conocían. Sasuke también la vio fijamente.

―¡Ah, no! ―respondió de forma nerviosa. ―Es sólo que vi una foto del guapo de Chris Hemsworth en una de ellas. ―mintió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Esta vez su afición sería un secreto. No pasaría por lo mismo otra vez.

―Ya es tarde. ―apuró Sasuke. ―será mejor ir a clases.

Ella asintió.

―Soy Sakura Haruno. ―mencionó para presentarse.

―Sasuke Uchiha. ―dijo con seriedad. Y un poco de intriga al ver que la muchacha no mostraba interés en él.

―Soy Naruto Namikaze. ―sonrió Naruto. ―el chico más guapo de la escuela y el mejor piloto de carreras de la GP2.

Sakura lo miró intrigada y volteó hacia Sasuke buscando confirmación.

―Pues lo de ser piloto si es cierto. ―dijo. ―lo demás es producto de su imaginación.

―¡Teme! ―reprochó el rubio.

Sakura miró con interés a Naruto. ¿Cómo él podía ser tan abierto en lo que concernía a su profesión? ¿No tenía miedo de las reacciones de los demás?¿Podía combinar su vida escolar y deportiva?

Con esas dudas caminó junto a ellos hasta el salón de clases.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A la hora de la salida los tres iban de regreso al estacionamiento. Sakura intentó escabullirse pero Naruto la encontró bajando las escaleras y prácticamente la obligó a regresar con ellos.

―Sakura –chan ¿Dónde te metiste en las horas libres? ―preguntó Naruto. ―quería presentarte con los demás.

Cuando la directora la presentó al grupo ella sólo dijo su nombre, su edad y que había estudiado en casa, no quería dar detalles de su vida, ni tampoco darles entender a los demás que quería algún tipo de relación con ellos.

Sólo estaba ahí por obligación.

―Estaba en la biblioteca. ―respondió. Era cierto, sabía que ese lugar estaría solitario a esas horas.

―Si eres nerd tal vez te hagas amiga de Shikamaru. ―mencionó Sasuke a su lado derecho, Naruto iba en el izquierdo.

Sakura se detuvo de golpe.

―Yo no necesito amigos. ―murmuró con enojo. ―eso es lo más inútil del mundo.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron por un momento. Era desconcertante que alguien tan joven dijera eso y con tanta amargura.

―Sakura, no digas eso. ―pidió Naruto y ella lo volteó a ver. Él estaba preocupado. ―todos necesitamos amigos que nos den su apoyo y…

―Naruto. ―lo interrumpió ella. ―¿Tus amigos están cómodos con que tú seas piloto? ―preguntó. ―¿No te tratan diferente? ¿No se aprovechan de ti? ―cuestionó.

Él se rascó la nuca por un momento.

―Bueno, Ino insiste mucho en que le presente otros pilotos, y Suigetsu hace que pague la cuenta cuando salimos. ―recordó.

―¿Lo ves?, sólo quieren algo de ti. ―mencionó ella. ―las personas son hipócritas y convenencieras, por ese es mejor estar sola. ―señaló y empezó a caminar.

―¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó Sasuke, ya ni él actuaba así y eso que decían que era una persona fría.

―No lo sé, pero no la podemos dejar sola. ―indicó el rubio. No sabía si le había pasado algo para que no creyera en la amistad, pero le demostraría que podía confiar en él.

Naruto caminó hacia el estacionamiento seguido de Sasuke, quien no quería entrometerse en la vida de esa chica, si ella no quería amigos por él estaba bien.

.

.

La encontraron parada frente a una moto azul.

―Esta moto es la de aquel tipo. ―mencionó Sasuke a su espalda y Sakura dio un pequeño brinco por el susto. ―disculpa. ―le dijo cuándo se volteó y lo miró con reproche. ―¿Qué haces frente a la moto? ¿Es tuya? ―preguntó de forma inquisidora.

Y entonces Sakura cayó en cuenta que esos dos eran los chicos a los que les ganó.

¿Por qué le hizo caso a Kakashi y usó la moto para ir a la escuela?

―Cómo crees que va a ser mía si ni siquiera sé andar en bicicleta. ―respondió. ―La vi y el color me llamó la atención.

―Sasuke ¿también piensas que ese chico va en nuestra escuela? ―preguntó Naruto revisando la motocicleta, confirmando que sí era con la que habían competido.

―Sí. ―respondió con irritación. Y aunque también podría ser un visitante, se inclinaba más por la primera opción.―espero encontrármelo muy pronto para saldar cuentas. Le enseñaré que nadie se burla de un Uchiha.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no decir que fue una chica la que les pateó el trasero, ella.

Y ahora estaba metida en un problema, ellos no podían averiguar que era su moto porque empezarían a hacer preguntas.

―¿Sakura –chan, tienes auto? ―preguntó Naruto.

―No, llegué en taxi. ―mintió otra vez. ―llamaré uno para que venga por mí.

―Pero no podemos permitir eso. ―dijo Naruto. ―Nosotros te llevaremos a casa, ¿verdad Sasuke?

―Por supuesto, como es tu auto puedes disponer de él como quieras. ―se quejó.

―No te preocupes Naruto ya te lo dije, no necesito de nadie. ―mencionó y empezó a caminar. Quería perderlos para poder regresar a su moto.

Sasuke sintió culpa y le dio un codazo a su amigo para que fuera por Sakura.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura se seguía preguntando cómo se dejó convencer por Naruto, ahora su preciosa moto estaba sola en aquel estacionamiento de escuela. Le había mandado un mensaje a Sai para que pasara por ella, al fin que también tenía que ir con Kakashi, esperaba que no la encontrara desmantelada.

Ella iba en la parte trasera del carro manteniéndose al margen de la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke.

Se detuvieron por el semáforo en rojo.

―Oye, mira eso. ―indicó Naruto mirando por la ventana. Sin poder evitarlo ella buscó lo que él señaló. ―este domingo será la competencia de MotoGp en Karakura.

Sakura vio el cartel pegado en una pared, donde mostraban la fecha, hora y lugar del evento. Tenía varios motociclistas pero uno resaltaba en el centro, un piloto de traje y moto verde.

Ella sonrió involuntariamente.

―Karakura no está lejos, hay que conseguir boletos para ir. ―mencionó Sasuke y arrancó el auto. Sakura siguió con la vista el cartel hasta que quedó muy atrás.

Eran aficionados a los dos tipos de carreras, de autos y de motos.

―Es buena idea. ―mencionó Naruto y giró en el siento para ver a Sakura. ―¿vienes con nosotros?

―No puedo. ―respondió.

―Naruto, no seas tonto, es mujer y de seguro no le gustan las carreras. ―señaló Sasuke mirando a la chica por el retrovisor.

―No es eso, me gustan. ―dijo, aunque se arrepintió. ―pero ese día estaré ocupada.

―Si es cierto que te gustan dinos el nombre de un piloto. ―pidió Naruto, quería comprobar que ella no los estuviera rechazando nada más porque sí.

―Abarai, Llorens, Rossi, Haschwalth. ―empezó a decir contando con los dedos. ―y…Kuchiki. ―mencionó.

Naruto y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que parecía nerviosa al mencionar al último competidor, y que sus ojos brillaron.

―Ese sujeto es quien no se quita el casco. ―comentó Sasuke. Recordando los reportajes que leyó sobre él. Era famoso por su desempeño en la categoría reina del motociclismo, pero también por la expectación que creaba a su alrededor por no dejarse ver en público.

―Es cierto, ni siquiera en la premiación lo hace. ―dijo Naruto sentándose bien nuevamente. ―quizá sea feo. ―aunque era fan del piloto, no podía evitar imaginar eso.

―Puede que tenga labios grandes. ―siguió Sasuke.

―O nariz muy grande.

―¡Deténganse ustedes dos! ―gritó Sakura y los pellizcó a ambos del brazo. ―No se atrevan a insultarlo si no saben nada de él.

Estaba vez parecía muy molesta.

De nuevo Sasuke paró por un semáforo.

―Siempre es lo mismo, juzgan a las personas sin conocerlas. ―dijo, esta vez dolida. ―gracias por traerme.

Sin previo aviso Sakura abrió la puerta y se bajó del coche, aprovechando que no usaba el cinturón. La cerró de un portazo que le dolió a Sasuke en el alma, y echó a correr por la calle.

Sasuke se estacionó bien junto a la acera y los dos se bajaron para buscarla, pero no pudieron encontrarla.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura no se detuvo hasta llegar a la puerta de aquella bodega. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces para controlar su respiración. Seguía muy molesta con esos dos hombres.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que en verdad Naruto y Sasuke podían llegar a ser sus amigos, pero se equivocó. Eran iguales a los demás, juzgando tan a la ligera.

―Sakura, creí que no venías hoy. ―escuchó a Kakashi. Él la veía en el interior de la bodega, limpiando sus manos manchadas de aceite con un trapo.

Caminó hacia él.

―No puedo faltar a mis entrenamientos a unos días de la competencia. ―sonrió.

―¿Y estás alegre por la carrera o por qué podrás verlo? ―preguntó Kakashi.

Ella se sonrojó.

―Kakashi, no digas tonterías. ―pidió. ―es por la carrera. Iré a cambiarme.

Caminó hacia el baño, tomando una maleta deportiva blanca en el trayecto.

No entendía porque su papá y Kakashi insistían en ese tema, ella no estaba enamorada ni algo parecido, simplemente lo admiraba y quería ser como él.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

El viernes por la mañana Sasuke y Naruto observaron el asiento de Sakura. No había ido a la escuela ese día. Y los días anteriores ella no les habló a pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto.

De hecho ella se mantuvo alejada de todos, sólo los saludaba con cortesía o hablaba con alguien más si le tocaba trabajar en equipo.

Fuera de eso si alguien intentaba hacerle platica, ella se retiraba diciendo que tenía que buscar algo en la biblioteca o necesitaba hacer una llamada.

Y hasta para Sasuke, aquello no era normal.

Pero no era Naruto, así que la dejaría ser.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura miró nuevamente hacia el público en el autódromo. Estaba lleno en su totalidad. La emoción de las personas se percibía en el ambiente.

Estaba emocionada y nerviosa, como en todas las competencias. A los lejos miró el box verde del equipo Shinigami. Seguramente él estaba ahí, quería ir a verlo pero no podía, en pocos minutos empezaría la carrera.

―Sakura, ya es hora. ―la llamó Kakashi.

Él era su mentor, quien la introdujo a ese maravilloso mundo. Había sido piloto de fórmula uno pero se retiró varios años antes, y ahora era quien la entrenaba.

Ella asintió y entró al box del equipo Shinobi para colocarse el casco negro, que combinaba con el mono deportivo en el mismo tono.

―Concéntrate Sakura, tu puedes. ―mencionó Kakashi. La competencia anterior quedó en décimo lugar.

―Sí. ―sonrió. Y luego caminó hacia su moto, una Kalex en negro, marcada con el número siete.

Subió a ella y fue a la parrilla de salida, donde Sai ya estaba formado. Él era su compañero de equipo.

Ella ya llevaba dos años en el mundo de las competencias de motociclismo, aunque apenas tenía un año en la categoría Moto2. Lo había hecho bien pero sabía que necesitaba ser mejor si quería pasar a la categoría GP.

.

.

Esa tarde, en el autódromo, Sakura tuvo una excelente salida y para la vuelta seis se logró colocar en la posición seis, la que mantuvo por cuatro vueltas más.

Luego mantuvo una fuerte persecución con un piloto alemán, culminando con un adelantamiento en una curva derecha, obteniendo la posición cinco.

En la vuelta dieciocho un piloto alemán sucumbió ante ella, dejándola escalar una posición más. Y para la vuelta diecinueve Sakura logró ser segunda posición, mantuvo su ventaja de 1.6 segundo ante un competidor español, y así terminó la carrera.

Esa tarde pasó al podio a que le entregaran su trofeo, con una peluca negra y pupilentes cafés.

Así como el piloto Kuchiki, ella también quería ocultar su identidad. Y sabía que su categoría no era tan reconocida como la GP, pero aun así, ¿Quién no reconocería a una chica de cabello rosa?

.

.

Después de la premiación Sakura, ya cambiada, se dirigió a los boxes de los equipos de MotoGP, estaba contenta con su triunfo y quería compartirlo con un amigo.

A él lo consideraba un amigo, porque habían pasado experiencias similares. Los dos fueron traicionados.

Llegó al box del equipo Shinigami pero se detuvo al ver a varias personas dentro.

Reconoció a uno de ellos como Jugram, un piloto rubio. Y le extrañó que estuviera ahí, porque los rumores decían que él y el piloto Kuchiki tenían rivalidad. Había otro hombre de lentes que no reconocía y una muchacha de cabello morado y de piel morena.

Después de un momento el chico rubio salió con su acompañante del lugar sin reparar en ella.

Adentro se quedó la chica sola pero por poco tiempo, pues _**él**_ llegó acompañado de otro piloto de cabello rojo.

Sakura lo observó detenidamente. Usaba su mono verde, sin casco. Su cabello negro lacio ondeaba libremente. Sus ojos grises mostraban enojo.

Ella conocía su verdadera identidad: Byakuya Kuchiki, hijo de unos prestigiados dueños de hospitales. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo viera, siempre le parecía atractivo.

Como al parecer era algo importante decidió seguir observando.

Se sobresaltó cuando Byakuya jaló a la chica morena hacia sí, parecía que la iba a besar pero desvió sus labios hacia su mano. Sakura llevó sus manos al corazón y se marchó corriendo, sintiendo el pecho doler.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Sakura no se presentó a la escuela hasta las diez de la mañana del lunes, y eso porque fue obligada por su padre, ya que ella seguía sin ganas de nada.

―Sakura, ¿Qué tienes? ―preguntó Naruto agachándose a un lado de su asiento.

Ella se veía triste.

―Nada. ―respondió.

―No sabes mentir. ―mencionó Sasuke, quien estaba sentado sobre el pupitre contiguo. ―¿acaso es porque el piloto Kuchiki perdió la carrera? ―preguntó.

―¿Qué? ―Sakura preguntó mirándolo con confusión.

―¿No sabias?, Kuchiki se cayó en las primeras vueltas, y aunque se recuperó no fue suficiente, quedó en novena posición. ―informó Sasuke. No encontraron boletos pero lo vieron por televisión.

Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato.

―Tengo que irme. ―dijo y salió corriendo.

―Creo que está entrenando para las olimpiadas. ―comentó Naruto al verla correr.

Sasuke lo golpeó en la nuca y salió tras Sakura. Era raro en él, pero esa niña le preocupaba.

.

.

La encontró hablando desesperada por teléfono.

―Kakashi por favor, consígueme su dirección. ―la escuchó pedir alterada. ―necesito verlo, perdió la competencia y tengo miedo de que esté mal.

Ella tenía algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

―No importa Kakashi. ―replicó Sakura. ―no importa que no me quiera, yo aún lo quiero.

Y el rostro de Sakura denotaba tanto sufrimiento que por un momento él deseó consolarla.

―Mándame su dirección por mensaje. ―ella dijo cuándo se percató de su presencia. Colgó y guardó el teléfono, luego limpió sus lágrimas. ―¿Qué quieres?

―Sólo estaba preocupado.

―No tienes por qué estarlo, estoy bien. Además no somos amigos. ―declaró y se dio la vuelta, pero Sasuke la sujetó por la muñeca y la hizo girar de nuevo.

―No sé por lo que has pasado para que actúes así. ―dijo él. ―pero déjame ayudarte. Déjanos. ―corrigió. ―Puedes confiar en Naruto y en mí.

Ni él sabía porque le decía eso a Sakura. Quizá porque al verla tan frágil y sola logró conmoverse. Y le recordó a él de pequeño, cuando no tenía amigos, hasta que Naruto apareció.

Un mensaje llegó al celular de Sakura y lo leyó.

―Llévame a Karakura. ―le pidió a Sasuke.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer allá? ―estaba intrigado, eran más de dos horas de viaje.

―Si me llevas te lo contaré. ―le dijo. ―por favor, es importante para mí.

Y Sasuke terminó accediendo, así que caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba un auto rojo. Ese día había intercambiado coche con su hermano.

.

.

―Sakura, ya me vas a decir algo. ―mencionó él. Ya llevaban una hora de camino y la chica no había dicho una sola palabra, se había dedicado a mirar por la ventana.

―Sucedió hace dos años. ―empezó a hablar con tristeza, seguía mirando por el cristal de la ventana. ―Era feliz con mis dos mejores amigas, bueno las que creí que eran mis amigas. Reíamos juntas, pasábamos el tiempo viendo películas, saliendo a comer y comprar, les contaba mis secretos. Pero un día dejaron de hablarme, me eliminaron de las redes sociales, cuando intentaba acercarme en la escuela me evitaban. ―volteó a verlo y sus ojos verdes estaban acuosos, contenía las ganas de llorar. ―Ellas me traicionaron, pero se hicieron las ofendidas.

―Y es por eso que piensas que los amigos verdaderos no existen. ―señaló él mirando hacia el frente.

―Es porque es verdad, siempre pasa lo mismo. A él también lo traicionaron. ―declaró.

―¿Quién es él? ―preguntó Sasuke intrigado.

Sakura guardó silencio y miró de nuevo la carretera a través de la ventana,

.

.

―No tardaré. ―le dijo Sakura a Sasuke sentados en una mesa de una cafetería.

―No entiendo porque me tengo que quedar aquí. ―Estaba enojado, condujo tantas horas y lo estaba abandonando en una ciudad desconocida.

―Discúlpame, pero no puedes conocer a la persona que voy a visitar, ni mucho menos donde vive y que hace. ―dijo Sakura. Agarró la taza de café para beber de ella.

―Bien, pero más te vale que regreses enseguida, o te acusaré de robar mi vehículo.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Se puso de pie y salió del café, llevándose el carro rojo.

Estaba agradecida con Kakashi por conseguirle la dirección de Byakuya.

Manejó hasta una bodega. Le sorprendió que Kakashi y su amigo pensaran igual.

Byakuya no estaba pero sí el amigo rubio de su entrenador, quien le permitió usar una moto y hacer un poco de motocross. Eso alivió sus penas.

Cuando saltó una duna no pudo controlar la moto, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ella, y terminó por caer a tierra.

Le dio mucha vergüenza pues Byakuya ya había llegado, junto a la misma chica morena que había visto el día de la carrera. Y él se veía endemoniadamente guapo.

—Lo siento, es que no acostumbro este tipo de pistas. —mencionó Sakura sacudiéndose la tierra. Urahara, el amigo de Kakashi, alzó la moto. —Espero que no te importe que haya tomado prestada una de tus motocicletas. —se dirigió a Byakuya.

—No, ¿pero qué haces aquí? — Él preguntó intrigado.

Sakura se quitó el casco sorprendiendo a la chica morena. Supuso que no se imaginaba que fuera mujer.

—Estaba preocupada por ti después de la carrera. —respondió. —te busqué pero no te encontré en el box, así que le pedí de favor a Kakashi que me consiguiera tu dirección. —otra vez mintió.

Pero no iba a decirle que se perdió su carrera por tener roto el corazón. Él nunca le dio esperanzas. Sabía que terminó una mala relación y no quería involucrarse con alguien más, y que al igual que ella no confiaba en las personas, ni en quienes decían llamarse amigos.

Byakuya miró al hombre rubio.

—Oye, es mi amigo, no podía negarme. —comentó despreocupado y se llevó la moto a la bodega.

La chica morena se mantenía callada, pero pudo ver su incomodidad.

—Pero que mal educada soy, no me he presentado. —dijo Sakura viendo a la muchacha y quitándose el guante derecho. —Soy Sakura Haruno. —mencionó con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano.

—Soy Yoruichi Shihoin. —respondió la morena correspondiendo a la cortesía.

Byakuya les indicó que entraran para platicar más cómodos. Antes de sentarse Sakura se quitó el mono naranja para quedar en jeans y una sencilla blusa verde. En el camino se compró esa ropa. No se presentaría ante él con el uniforme.

—¿Y cómo es que se conocen? —preguntó Yoruichi, pues Byakuya se mantenía serio y Sakura parecía nerviosa.

Y lo estaba. No se esperaba verlo con ella, y aunque estuvieran solos no sabía que decirle.

—También soy piloto. —reveló Sakura. La había visto con él en la carrera, no tenía caso mentir.

—¿De MotoGP? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Ah no, estoy en la categoría Moto2. —aclaró.

—Pero es muy buena, así que quizá la próxima temporada avance a la categoría mayor. —intervino Byakuya y Sakura se volvió a sonrojar.

Él que él la halagara hizo que su corazón saltara de alegría.

—No soy tan buena. —respondió Sakura. —en la competencia pasada apenas y obtuve el segundo lugar.

Byakuya y ella empezaron a comentar sobre las competencias, anécdotas y detalles técnicos.

Y estaba actuando mal, pero se alegró de que pudiera hablar así de familiar con él. Yoruichi se mantenía un poco alejada de su conversación, supuso que porque no sabía mucho de ese medio.

Pero Sakura se dio cuenta de las miradas furtivas que esas dos personas se daban. Había algo entre ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Y también se percató de que la mirada de Byakuya había cambiado. Cuando lo conoció sus ojos grises mostraban culpa, soledad, tristeza. Ahora expresaban calma, amor y una mesurada alegría.

Y tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Se despidió, pues debía regresar temprano a casa, su ciudad quedaba a dos horas y media. Y sobre todo Sasuke estaría muy molesto con ella.

—Gracias por venir y preocuparte por mí. —mencionó Byakuya cuando estaban en la calle.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que estarás bien. —dijo Sakura.

Byakuya miró de reojo a Yoruichi.

—Estaré bien. —aseguró.

—Me alegra. —mencionó Sakura, quien no pasó por alto ese detalle. —pero no tienes que agradecer, porque eso hacemos los amigos. —sonrió con tristeza.

Sí, sólo podían ser amigos, sus esperanzas estaban rotas. Tarde se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Pero le alegraba que fuera feliz, porque lo merecía.

Se acercó tímidamente a Byakuya y lo abrazó.

—Cuídalo. —le pidió a Yoruichi cuando se separó de él y se alejó a prisa.

.

.

Se subió al coche y condujo hasta el café, pero no se bajó del carro.

Sasuke la vio por la ventana del local y caminó hasta su coche.

—¡Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo! —le reclamó colocándose junto a la ventana del piloto.

—Lo siento. —dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo del coche.

—Sakura mírame. —ordenó. La escuchó mal. —¡mírame! —alzó la voz.

Ella giró lentamente, y el corazón de Sasuke dolió al verla así de deshecha. Lloraba a mares.

La hizo pasarse al asiento del copiloto para que el pudiera manejar el coche. Se detuvo a la orilla de un río y se bajaron del vehículo.

Fueron a sentarse al muro.

—¿Qué tienes Sakura? —él preguntó. Ella seguía llorando. No quería hacerlo frente a él, pero no podía detenerse. —¿Alguien te lastimó? —ella negó. —¿las viste a ellas? —preguntó recordando a sus amigas. Volvió a negar. —Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? Dímelo. —exigió.

—Él…él ama a otra. —susurró con dolor, se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos.

—¿Él te engañó Sakura? —preguntó enojado. Hubiera ido con ella, para enseñarle a ese tipo que no debía jugar con las mujeres.

—No. —respondió viéndolo a los ojos. —Yo sola me hice falsas expectativas. Él nunca habló de amor, pero con las pocas interacciones que teníamos mi admiración por él se convirtió en eso precisamente. Estaba lastimado al igual que yo, creí que podía sanar sus heridas, pero alguien más ya lo hizo. —platicó. —y en verdad me alegro por eso. —declaró y volvió a limpiar las lágrimas, que ahora salían con menor intensidad.

Sasuke pasó un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a él. Ella no opuso resistencia y recargó su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

—Todo estará bien Sakura. —dijo Sasuke. —tus heridas también sanarán.

Naruto y él se encargarían de eso.

* * *

* **GP2** es la competencia de automovilismo de velocidad antesala de la fórmula 1.

* **MotoGP** es la máxima categoría del Mundial de Motociclismo, considerado éste como el certamen internacional más importante en el ámbito de motociclismo de velocidad.

* **Moto2** Es la categoría intermedia del mundial del motociclismo.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado.

 **Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


	2. Lo que Sakura esconde

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LOS DE BLEACH A TITE KUBO.**

 **Advertencias:** AU. Puede contener OoC.

Aunque no es un crossover en sí, al ser esta historia algo así como un spin off de otra que estoy escribiendo, aparecerán algunos personajes de Bleach.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios:**_ Nickycereza, Johana, Chocobell, mariferpotosme, Frikihimechan, KUBL, vaniale, princesa-neko-chan, Nahisaskugashi c12, valentina366.

* * *

 **UNA CHICA LLAMADA SAKURA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Lo que Sakura esconde.**

Sakura lloró en el hombro de Sasuke por varios minutos, hasta que su corazón dolido se calmó. Se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Siento lo de hoy. —mencionó la chica poniéndose de pie y de nuevo con actitud fría.

—No hay problema, puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites. —señaló Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

—No volverá a pasar. —Indicó ella de espaldas a él. —Ya lo había dicho antes, no somos amigos. Tampoco me interesa que lo seamos.

Se había dejado ver vulnerable prácticamente frente a un desconocido, pero no lo haría otra vez, porque entonces crearía lazos, lazos que podían romperse con facilidad, lazos que la volverían débil.

El malhumor de Sasuke se hizo presente. Por primera vez intentaba poner en práctica los consejos de Naruto sobre ser menos frío y preocuparse más por los demás y ella lo rechazaba.

¡Bien! A él tampoco le interesaba ella.

—Regresemos. —ordenó Sasuke caminando hacia el auto, dejándola atrás.

—Te pagaré lo de la gasolina. —comentó Sakura cuando lo alcanzó antes de que él subiera al coche.

—No es necesario, ya habíamos hecho un trato. —respondió y después entró al vehículo.

Sakura lo rodeó y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio, él miraba hacia el frente con las manos en el volante, ella miraba por la ventana, pero su mente viajaba a los recuerdos, a aquel día cuando conoció al chico que era su inspiración, al inalcanzable Byakuya Kuchiki.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sasuke estacionó su coche en una calle solitaria. Todavía no estaba oscuro pero no faltaba mucho para ello.

—¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí? —le preguntó a su pasajera. Ella le había indicado el camino, pero un par de calles atrás las casas habían terminado. Ese lugar estaba básicamente compuesto por bodegas, terrenos baldíos y uno que otro parque pequeño. Estaba bien iluminado pero no dejaba de ser preocupante, no había personas en las calles.

—Sí, mi casa está a un par de cuadras de aquí. —mencionó Sakura abriendo su puerta. Y Sasuke no necesitó ser genio para saber que ella no quería que conociera donde vivía.

—Nos vemos en la escuela entonces. —comentó él.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, bajó del coche y cerró la puerta. No le sonrió ni esperó a que se marchara. Dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Escuchó el motor del carro y luego las llantas chirriando sobre el pavimento.

Sólo entonces volteó para asegurarse que él ya no estaba ahí, después desvió su camino hacia la izquierda.

No tardó mucho para llegar a la bodega que ocupaban para entrenar. Kakashi la había adquirido, además por lo espaciosa, por lo aislada y escondida, así no tenían que preocuparse por ser descubiertos.

Cuando entró, Kakashi revisaba unos documentos sobre un viejo escritorio de madera.

—Estoy buscando posibles patrocinadores para el siguiente año. —mencionó Kakashi sin voltear a verla, con sólo sus pasos podía reconocerla. —Con un poco de esfuerzo, quizá puedas pasar a la categoría reina.

—Ya no sé si eso es lo que quiero. —mencionó Sakura desanimada. Kakashi volteó a verla, percatándose que lucía triste y abatida.

Si ella llegaba a esa categoría estaría cerca de él, lo que le dolería.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó contrariado, poniéndose de pie. —¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado. Su sueño siempre fue participar en MotoGp, no entendía, por eso, su comentario.

—Era una broma Kakashi. —mencionó riendo con falsedad y negando con las manos. No quería preocuparlo.

—Sakura. —le llamó con seriedad el hombre de cabello gris mientras caminaba hacia ella. Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, trasmitiéndole calidez. —si luchas por alcanzar un sueño basándote en alguien más, corres el riesgo de no alcanzarlo, y si lo logras puede que no quedes satisfecha. —le señaló mirándola a los ojos, luego quitó su mano.

No dudaba de la capacidad de su aprendiz, ni mucho menos de su amor por las carreras, sólo que quizá ella se desvió un poco de su camino.

—Pero que dices Kakashi, todo lo que hago es por mí. —quiso relajar la tensión y cambiar de tema. —Me voy a cambiar, quiero practicar un poco con los neumáticos nuevos.

Sakura caminó hacia el baño situado en el costado izquierdo, en el trayecto agarró la bolsa deportiva negra que reposaba en el piso y en donde llevaba un mono blanco con negro que utilizaba en los entrenamientos.

Estuvo practicando en la pista acondicionada para ello. Afortunadamente entre Kakashi, ella y Sai pudieron permitirse ese lujo. No era una gran pista pero le permitía trabajar con los movimientos específicos del motociclismo, como la aceleración, el frenado, la resistencia y la posición de pilotaje.

A las ocho de la noche Sakura terminó su práctica, guardó su moto, se cambió y se despidió de Kakashi.

—Sakura, espero que mañana no faltes a tu sesión de ejercicios. —comentó el mayor.

—No lo haré, hoy fue un motivo especial. —respondió la chica.

Todas las tardes debía hacer ejercicios físicos, ya sea correr, nadar, cardiovasculares o de elasticidad, para que su cuerpo tuviera la fuerza y resistencia necesaria para pilotear una moto a la velocidad que se requería.

A ella le encantaban esas sesiones, sólo ese día no asistió pues creyó más importante asegurarse de que Byakuya estuviera bien tras su derrota.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Cuídate. —Kakashi no quiso indagar más, si ella no le comentó nada sería porque seguramente el tema era delicado o doloroso. —por cierto, le hice unos ajustes a tu nueva moto. —sonrió logrando que Sakura lo hiciera también.

Después de darle las gracias de manera más efusiva, Sakura se colocó la chamarra negra que usaba para protegerse del viento, se colocó el casco azul y se montó en su moto deportiva del mismo tono.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ese martes por la mañana, Sakura entró al salón con paso lento. Estaba cansada, se había desvelado un poco haciendo tarea. Cuando llegó a su casa, casi a las diez por dar un recorrido en la ciudad en su moto, su madre la regañó por estar fuera prácticamente todo el día, regaño que empeoró cuando se enteró que no había hecho sus deberes escolares.

Así que en contra de su voluntad, después de cenar ligero, resolvió los ejercicios de matemáticas, ciencias y literatura que tenía pendiente.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, sintió las miradas de los demás sobre ella. Saludó a uno que otro con un asentimiento de cabeza por pura cortesía y se apresuró a sentarse en su banca.

La primera clase trascurrió sin problemas y mientras esperaban al profesor de la segunda hora, Sakura pudo escuchar como Naruto le comentaba a su grupo de amigos, que hizo un círculo alrededor de Naruto y Sasuke, lo emocionado que estaba porque esa tarde se practicaría el examen médico requerido para participar en la nueva temporada.

Sakura observó a sus compañeros. Uno era el más alto y callado, de cabello naranja. No se acordaba de su nombre, pues sólo una vez hizo el intento de hablarle, pero al ver que ella mantenía su distancia, no volvió a mostrarse interesado en ella.

Luego estaba el chico de cabello blanco y dientes puntiagudos llamado Suigetsu. Era igual de escandaloso que Naruto, le caía mal por ser un aprovechado con el rubio y no podía ocultarlo. Todos los días veía como le robaba la comida a su amigo o lo dejaba pagar su cuenta del desayuno.

Ella no le reclamaba nada pues no era su problema, pero por eso cuando él intentaba hablarle ella le respondía de forma fría y cortante, ganándose el apodo de Frozen, por aquello de reina de las nieves. Se le hacía un apodo absurdo pero no pudo hacerlo entrar en razón.

También estaba una chica rubia y de ojos azules llamada Ino. Le parecía un tanto superficial pues se preocupaba mucho por su aspecto físico, pero no era por eso por lo que también la evitaba. Estaba segura que de llevarse con ella empezaría a perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Finalmente miró a Sasuke que aunque no hablaba estaba atento a la plática de los chicos que ahora giraba en torno a una serie que estaba por estrenar su tercera temporada y que ella no había visto.

Durante la noche estuvo pensando que había actuado muy mal con él, pues fue ella quien le pidió el favor, pensó en disculparse por su actitud, aunque eso no incluyera ser amigos, pero cuando se encontró con él al llegar al salón, Sasuke le dedicó una muy breve mirada fría y la pasó de largo.

Mentiría si dijera que no le lastimó el orgullo, pero así era mejor, no tener contacto con ninguno de ellos. Su meta era muy grande y el tener amigos sólo la distraería, y estaría arriesgándose a ser traicionada de nuevo.

—Ese profesor ya se tardó. —exclamó Naruto poniéndose de pie. Habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acostumbrada. —¡Estoy aburrido! —se quejó.

—Naruto, no vayas a hacer algo estúpido. —se quejó Sasuke. Todos sabían que cuando el chico se aburría se le ocurrían muchas ideas, terminando casi todas en castigo.

—Sólo voy a castigar al profesor por llegar tarde. —señaló con una sonrisa.

Sakura recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos, intrigada por lo que Naruto planeaba. Que no era más que poner el borrador sobre la puerta entreabierta para que al momento de abrirla este le cayera al profesor.

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, al menos hubiera hecho una broma nueva.

Escucharon pasos en el pasillo y todos corrieron a sentarse a sus lugares, quedándose quietos y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

Y la broma salió perfecta, pero con lo que Naruto no contó fue que en lugar del profesor fuera la directora Tsunade la que entraría por la puerta.

—¡Uzumaki! —gritó la profesora rubia con furia, logrando asustar a medio salón. Cuando la hacía enojar lo llamaba por su segundo apellido. No le hizo falta investigar para dar con el culpable de aquella tonta broma. Cuando el susodicho se puso de pie ya el color se le había ido del cuerpo. —¡Después de clases te quedarás a limpiar la dirección! —sentenció.

—¡Qué! —exclamó con angustia el muchacho, en medio del silencio de sus compañeros. Con cualquier otro maestro habría burlas o murmullos, pero no con la directora que se caracterizaba por su poca tolerancia a la indisciplina.

Por instinto Naruto buscó ayuda en su amigo Sasuke, sentado a un costado, pero él sólo se alzó de hombros. Lo dejaría sufrir unos minutos más antes de ayudarlo, a ver si así aprendía a no hacer bromas estúpidas.

El rubio miró al frente, hacia la directora que lo veía con gesto severo mientras se sacudía la tiza del cabello. Estaba dispuesto a rogar de rodillas de ser necesario por el perdón. Sí faltaba al examen no podría participar en la primera carrera del campeonato.

—Fui yo el de la broma. —se escuchó la voz de Suigetsu detrás de Naruto. Sakura, al igual que el resto del salón, lo volteó a ver con sorpresa. —Esta vez Naruto no hizo nada.

Tsunade lo miró con atención y luego a Naruto, que se mantuvo callado y nervioso. De no ser una situación realmente importante, el chico rubio no habría dejado que alguien más pagara por su culpa, pero en esa ocasión estaba dispuesto a aceptar el sacrificio de su amigo.

La directora suspiró cansadamente.

—De acuerdo Hozuki. Te quedarás castigado el resto de la semana. —declaró.

—¡Qué! —exclamó sorprendido. A Naruto sólo le dijo un día. Ella rio con altanería.

—No nací ayer. —se limitó a decir para evidenciar que no la habían engañado, pero si Suigetsu quería pagar las culpas de Naruto, esta vez lo dejaría.

Después de informar que el profesor no iría por problemas personales, salió del salón.

De inmediato Naruto abrazó a su amigo de cabello blanco y le dio las gracias, los demás los rodearon para comentar sobre eso.

Sakura vio todo desde su asiento y agachó el rostro. Un fugaz recuerdo se hizo presente.

Años atrás Sakura vio como las dos chicas que consideraba mejores amigas escribieron un par de groserías en el pizarrón. Cuando llegó la profesora y cuestionó al grupo sobre el culpable, ella permaneció callada. Ellas ya no le hablaban pero no podía delatarlas, sin embargo cuando se vieron amenazados de quedarse todo un mes castigados después de clases, esas chicas la culparon a ella. Sakura se defendió, pero sus compañeros para evitar ser castigados comenzaron a inculparla también. Finalmente tuvo que cumplir el castigo, y ese día también aprendió que los amigos no existían.

Así que se encontraba contrariada ante el suceso recién visto. ¿Por qué Suigetsu decidió echarse la culpa? Quizá tenía planeado pedirle a Naruto algo a cambio.

Lo que no sabía, es que ese simple acto era el inicio del cambio que ella poco a poco experimentaría.

.

.

Sasuke dejó de prestarle atención a Suigetsu, que ahora se regodeaba por su "heroísmo", y miró a Sakura. Estaba viendo hacia sus manos, que mantenía sobre su regazo. Parecía afligida.

Su primer pensamiento fue acercarse para saber si estaba bien, pero recordó que ella no quería su ayuda. Y como se había propuesto ignorarla, le pegó un manotazo en el hombro a Naruto,y cuando este lo volteó a ver, antes de que le reclamara, le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar donde estaba Sakura.

Como lo esperaba, su amigo se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a la chica.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Qué tienes?¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. Estaba preocupado por ella, eso de estar sola tarde o temprano terminaría afectándola.

Sakura elevó la cara para verlo.

—No tengo nada Naruto, pero gracias por preguntar. —comentó tratando de no parecer tan agresiva.

—En serio, si necesitas algo sólo pídelo. —le sonrió.

Sakura se puso de pie obligando a Naruto a romper el contacto físico.

—Sólo necesito estar sola. —mencionó y caminó hacia la puerta, rodeando la silla por el otro lado para evitarlo.

Así como evitó hacer contacto visual con cualquier compañero de clase.

Ella ya no dejaría entrar a su vida a nadie más, sin embargo no contaba con lo insistente que Naruto podía llegar a ser; y claramente él estaba interesado en ella. Quería ayudarla, no deseaba seguir viéndola sola, y no iba a parar hasta saber porque era así.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Dos semanas después, en viernes, Naruto y Sasuke desayunaban en su salón viendo el asiento vacío de Sakura.

—¿Por qué no habrá venido? —preguntó Naruto en voz alta mientras dejaba la botella de agua sobre la paleta de la banca, junto al recipiente de las verduras al vapor.

A él le encantaba el ramen, pero al no ser favorable para una dieta equilibrada, se veía limitado a comerlo una vez al mes. Era un gran sacrificio, pero valía la pena por su pasión por el deporte de velocidad.

—¿Y yo que sé? —se quejó Sasuke. Habían puesto las sillas juntas y viendo hacia el asiento de la chica. —Cómo si me importara.

Naruto rio tanto, que se atragantó con el cuadrito de zanahoria que tenía en la boca. Sasuke lo vio con enojo.

—Ay Teme, como si no me diera cuenta que la volteas a ver a cada rato. —señaló el rubio y ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de casi ahogarse con el jugo que estaba tomando.

A veces se le olvidaba que Naruto podía ser muy perceptivo cuando quería. Pero que constara que sólo la volteaba a ver por intriga, porque no entendía cómo podía no interactuar con nadie en el salón. Pero con Naruto era mejor no replicar, así que permaneció callado.

—Me pregunto si tiene que ver con esos tipos con los que la vimos. —el rubio se rascó una mejilla. Sasuke de nuevo no contestó.

Eso era algo que también lo intrigaba.

La semana anterior la habían seguido, cabía aclarar que por insistencia de Naruto porque a él la vida de ella no le preocupaba, después de que se negara a que ellos la llevaran a su casa. La vieron caminar tres calles a la derecha y luego detenerse en una esquina. Minutos después una moto roja se detuvo, el conductor le ofreció un casco azul y ella se subió detrás, abrazándolo por la espalda.

Intentaron seguirlos pero los perdieron.

Y el día anterior, la vieron esperar en el estacionamiento. Se iban a acercar para ofrecerse de nuevo a llevarla, a pesar de que ella hacía todo lo posible por evitarlos. Pero un coche lujoso se estacionó junto a ella, lo conducía un hombre mayor, de cabello plateado.

Sakura lo saludó con una sonrisa y se subió al coche.

—Sasuke ¿y si ese hombre secuestró a Sakura- chan? —preguntó Naruto realmente preocupado.

—No lo creo Naruto. —mencionó por fin Sasuke. —algo como eso provocaría la movilización de la policía y se sabría enseguida. —Y hasta donde sabía no había noticias de ese tipo.

Naruto asintió dándole la razón, pero eso no dejó tranquilo a ninguno.

—¿Y si los padres la obligan a.. —Naruto miró hacía todos lados. De los pocos que estaban, nadie les prestaba atención. —vender su cuerpo por dinero? —terminó la pregunta en un susurro.

Se imaginó una casa casi derrumbándose, unos padres con gesto severo y a una pobre Sakura llorando arrodillada frente a ellos mientras estos contaban dinero.

—¡No digas tonterías! —expresó molesto Sasuke. Aunque eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, algo dentro de él no lo dejaba aceptar que Sakura estuviera pasando por esa situación.

Y como ahora, gracias a Naruto, estaba realmente curioso por la vida de Sakura, acordó con él investigar la dirección de la chica para averiguar que pasaba con ella.

Después cambiaron de tema, a uno mucho más relajado: la competencia de MotoGp que se celebraría el domingo.

Naruto, además de querer ver las competencias, tenía que reunirse con su compañera de escudería para ponerse de acuerdo en algunos puntos. Consiguió dos boletos, así que invitó a Sasuke.

No se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La ciudad de Mashiba estaba a casi seis horas de Konoha. Era muy concurrida debido a que era una ciudad turística, y en esa semana lo fue todavía más, pues era la anfitriona de un circuito de la GP.

Ya mucha gente esperaba el día siguiente, domingo, para asistir al autódromo recién remodelado y vivir la emoción de las carreras.

Mientras tanto, ese sábado se llevaba a cabo las vueltas de clasificación a puertas cerradas, contando solamente con periodistas deportivos como espectadores.

El día anterior se habían llevado a cabo dos sesiones de práctica, para que los pilotos reconocieran y adaptaran al circuito y para empezar a visualizar los pilotos que ocuparían las primeras posiciones de la parrilla de salida.

Sakura se encontraba sentada dentro de su box, ya con su mono puesto. Esperaba que dieran las 10:40 de la mañana para su última práctica libre.

En total eran tres sesiones de 45 minutos de prácticas libres, repartidas entre viernes y sábado, aunque algunas veces podía ser incluso el jueves. Después, los doce mejores tiempos competirían en la sesión de clasificación o QP2 en la que lucharían por obtener la tan ansiada _pole position._ El resto de pilotos se jugarían de la 13° posición en adelante en la QP1.

El día anterior había logrado buenos tiempos, así que se esforzaría por seguir así en esa sesión para poder estar en la QP2.

—Sakura, tienes visita. —la voz de Sai la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Los nervios afloraron por la sorpresa que fue ver a Byakuya Kuchiki caminar hacia ella. Por supuesto el piloto de la categoría principal vestía su traje completo, con todo y casco, pues era muy cuidadoso con respecto a su identidad.

Su visita fue breve, sólo le deseó buena suerte en la clasificación, le dio un par de consejos y se retiró. Pero para Sakura aquel gesto significó mucho.

—Yo creo que le gustas. —comentó Sai acercándose a ella tras la retirada del piloto.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó ilusionada, pero al momento su rostro mostró decepción. —No, eso es imposible, a él le gusta otra persona. —expresó desanimada recordando a la chica morena del otro día.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —preguntó Sai.

—Pues no. — contestó.

—Entonces no es imposible. Si no le gustaras no vendría a darte ánimos. —la alentó. Sakura se le quedó viendo aún con dudas. —Deberías de confesarte, quizá eso es lo que él espera.

Le dio un par de argumentos más y finalmente convenció a Sakura de revelarle a Byakuya, que además de admirarlo como piloto, estaba enamorada de él.

Kakashi escuchó la conversación pero no pudo intervenir pues estaba hablando con los mecánicos sobre unos ajustes de último minuto que tendrían que hacer, pero creía fervientemente que era mala idea que Sakura siguiera los consejos de alguien que era aún más despistado en el amor que ella.

Con renovadas energías, la chica de ojos verdes entró en la pista.

El clima agradable y la pista en buen estado favorecieron una buena jornada. Sakura consiguió el segundo mejor tiempo, lo que promediado a las sesiones anteriores la hizo obtener el pase a la QP2, y aunque en ella no consiguió la primera posición de la parrilla, si ganó un buen tercer lugar.

Ahora dependería de sus habilidades para conservar o mejorar ese lugar y así poder subir al podio.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

La mañana siguiente el autódromo de la ciudad de Mashiba albergó a 3,000 personas que esperaban que en las tres carreras de motociclismo disputadas ese día los pilotos dejaran el alma y corazón.

Sakura estaba nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro en el box de su equipo. Pero su nerviosismo no se debía a la competencia, pues confiaba en que daría una buena carrera. Lo que la tenía así es que finalmente se decidió a confesar sus sentimientos.

—Deberías ir ahora. —la aconsejó Sai, sentado a unos metros de ella, ya también con su mono de color negro con franjas azul oscuro. —si no, puede que no te concentres en la carrera.

Sakura se detuvo pero no se acercó a él.

—¿Y si me rechaza? —preguntó. Eso también podía entorpecer su actuación.

—Ya te dije que a leguas se ve que siente algo por ti.

—¡Bien! —externó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sai no dejaría de molestarla de no hacer lo que quería.

Salió de su box y caminó por el lugar buscando el espacio destinado al equipo Shinigami. En el trayecto escuchó como la chicharra sonó ordenando que se despejara la parrilla de salida, pues la carrera de moto3 estaba por empezar. Luego sería su turno de competir, para finalmente dar paso a la función estelar protagonizada por los pilotos de MotoGp.

Le habrá tomado si acaso diez minutos en encontrar a Byakuya. Estaba con ropa casual platicando a unos metros del box con su compañero de equipo, un chico alto, de cabello rojo y bastante atractivo, y otro hombre rubio.

Se debatió entre ir a su encuentro o no, pero los hombres repararon en ella en ese momento, cortando toda intención de alejarse.

Los dos hombres se despidieron de él y lo dejaron solo. Sakura decidió acercarse.

—Hola. —saludó tímidamente. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar con él.

—Es raro que estés por aquí antes de la carrera, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó él.

—Sólo vine a agradecer tus consejos y desearte suerte. —respondió, no encontrando las fuerzas suficientes para sincerarse.

—También espero que obtengas buenos resultados, ya casi estamos a mitad del campeonato y necesitamos sumar puntos. —mencionó serio.

Sakura asintió, reprimiendo la necesidad que tenía por morderse una uña.

—Debo cambiarme, nos vemos más tarde. —mencionó el chico pues el hombre de cabello rubio lo llamó.

Sakura se quedó un momento sola hasta que llegó el chico de cabello rojo, Renji. Intercambiaron comentarios sobre la carrera y el autódromo.

—Pues suerte en la carrera. —le deseó Renji tras saber que competía en moto2 y su sueño era pasar a MotoGp. —Espero pronto tenerte como rival.

—Eso tenlo por seguro. —declaró confiada y con una sonrisa.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó una voz a su costado. Era inconfundible, no pudo moverse de la impresión. —¡Sakura!

Él corazón de la chica latió con fuerza mientras se giraba lentamente. Nunca imaginó encontrarse ahí a Naruto, su compañero de clase.

* * *

 **Box:** En automovilismo y motociclismo, zona del circuito donde se instalan los servicios mecánicos de mantenimiento y reparación de las máquinas.

 **Parrilla de salida:** es el lugar señalado en el que se colocan los competidores en un circuito de carreras antes de empezar una carrera.

 **Pole position:** Primera posición que ocupa un piloto en la parrilla de salida en una carrera automovilística o de motos.

 **QP1:** Qualifying Practice 1, sesión en la que los pilotos que no consiguieron los diez mejores tiempos en las tres sesiones de prácticas compiten por los lugares restantes, los dos mejores pasan a la QP2.

 **QP2:** Qualifying Practice 2: Los diez mejores tiempos de las sesiones de entrenamiento y los dos mejores de la QP1 compiten por los lugares del 1 al 10 en la parrilla de salida de la competencia.

Los campeonatos de motoGp o Gp2, aunque son mundiales, para comodidad mía se realizarán en ciudades de Japón.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado.

 **Saludos y si pueden dejen un review.**


End file.
